


You Bring Me Home

by bananaboatt



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Slow Burn, cause im a giant sap, fem!Jack, i dont know what im fucking doing, just a couple of dudes being gay, just a couple of guys being dudes, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboatt/pseuds/bananaboatt
Summary: Jeremy wasn't actually expecting to join the Fake AH Crew. He wasn't expecting to fall in love either, but hey the Fakes are all about destroying every expectation Jeremy had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed title: 5/11/17

All Jeremy could hear was the rushing of blood through his ears. It probably wasn't the best idea to fuck with a fuckload of gang members by himself, but you know, hindsight and all that.

He couldn't hear the footsteps behind him anymore, but that didn't stop him running the rest of the way to his destination. He probably looked a right mess, a direct contrast from the crispness of the apartment complex's lobby. His legs favored the elevator, but his mind told him to take the stairs, it was easier to avoid the cameras that way.

Jeremy took a deep breath. "Okay, you can do this. You can meet the rest of the Fakes and not die Jeremy." He began to take the stairs slowly, to give himself time to recover from his near death experience. By the third flight of stairs he started to regret his choice, his legs having gone numb from a combination of the running and the stairs.

Once he made it to the sixth floor he could've cried he was so happy. Next time he was definitely taking the elevator. If there was a next time. "Stop being so negative for once in your life." he muttered to himself.

One thing he happened to notice was that the whole sixth floor was essentially just one large apartment. He took a deep breath, marched straight up to the door, knocked, and waited. Five minutes pass, then ten and suddenly Jeremy is growing tired.

"Of course I managed to come when none of them are home, fuck." He mumbles to himself. He sits down, wincing as his knees pop. If he was going to be waiting for them, he was going to be comfortable damn it. He closes his eyes and knocks his head back to rest on the door. He didn't know how much time had passed, he was in a state of dozing and almost sleep when he heard the sounds of a gun cocking really close to his face. Jeremy's eyes shot open, only to meet the end of a barrel. His first instinct was to reach for his own concealed weapon, but a voice stopped him before he could.

"You might want to re-think that choice." The voice said calmly. Jeremy raised his hands as a sign of surrender, but he knew that voice. He _knew_ that was Jack.

"Jack, please don't shoot me. That would suck so much." He let out a dry laugh once he saw the pure shock on the woman's face.

"Tell me how you found out my name and where we live before I shoot you." She says, tightening her grip on the gun and regaining her composure. "Let's just say that I'm good at what I do. I wanted to talk to your boss about a job anyways." Jeremy said, trying to go for honest.

"I don't think you know how this goes, usually the boss gets in contact with you." Jack pushed the gun closer to him. "Look, I know Ramsey okay!" Jeremy blurted out frantically. Jack eyed him skeptically, not lowering her gun. "I've done side work for him before, you can call and ask him." He nods towards the phone peaking out of her left pocket.

She glared at him, taking one hand off the gun and reached for the phone in her pocket. Maybe Jeremy was too trusting cause the next thing he knew Jack was swinging the butt of her gun into his temple, causing his vision to swim before going black.

When he woke up, all he could focus on was the throbbing of his head. Fuck, he had forgotten how badly it was to get pistol whipped, it had been a few years. He took a few deep breathes, trying to settling his churning stomach before opening his eyes.

He was in an apartment? He could tell by the looks of things that it wasn't his own so he was going to try and take that as a good sign. He makes a move to get off the bed he was laying on, only to fall back into a sitting position because of his head. He waited a few more minutes before trying again, standing slowly, taking in his surroundings. He shuffled towards the door and tried the knob, swearing once he realized it was locked.

So obviously he was being held captive. Great. As if they knew he was awake, the door opened and Jeremy jumped back, knocking himself off balance and almost busting his ass.

" I think I'm gonna throw up." Jeremy muttered to himself.

"You better not you fuck! We just got this room clean." Geoff shouted and Jeremy would've laughed if he wasn't feeling like shit. "Geoff, please tell me you have fucking asprin or something, I'm dying." Jeremy moans.

"After we talk, I need to know how you found out where I live." He said, it didn't sound very threatening, but Jeremy could hear it in there. "You know how I found you Ramsey. I'm a hacker it's what I do." Jeremy sighs.

"Jack said you wanted to talk to me, could a phone call not have worked?" Geoff moved on quickly, not letting any emotion show on his face. This was Geoff Ramsey, not some low-level crime boss, no, he was the king of Los Santos and now Jeremy can see why he earned the title. He was all business when it came to him and his crew. He understood why he was getting this treatment now as opposed to when he was working on the side with him. Jeremy had been seen as a threat to Geoff and his crew, he didn't expect anything less.

"No, this seemed like something that needed to be discussed in person. I want a job Ramsey." Jeremy lays it out flat, the silence that follows is almost deafening. Geoff busts out laughing as Jeremy begins to fidget. He didn't understand what was so funny. He'd been doing work for Geoff on and off for almost two years now, even thought he had a chance of joining the crew without having to come here a demand it.

Geoff laughs himself until he starts coughing and Jeremy frowns.

"Oh, you were serious." Geoff says, after wiping the tears from his eye. Jeremy nods, not trusting himself to open his mouth, just in case something insulting comes out.

"Okay, if I were to give you a job and that's a big fucking _if_   Dooley, what would you even do? I already have a hacker." Jeremy nods, of course he does. It's not like he was looking to take over The Golden Boy's spot anyways.

"Sniping, brute force, extra manpower. I'm a very flexible man and I'm very good at what I do, you should know this." Jeremy informs him and by the look on Geoff's face, it wasn't the answer he was expecting. Geoff takes a minute to think it over, that alone is enough for Jeremy, that means he might have a shot at this.

"Fine, we'll give you shot. You, me, and Jack are gonna go somewhere very far away from here so we can test your sniper skills." Jeremy let out a cheer and pumped his fist in the air.

"You'll stay here for the time we are testing you, to see if you are a good fit for the crew as well. But just so we're clear, if you're sniping doesn't live up to my standards, I will not hesitate to kill you." Jeremy felt his stomach drop, it was a great way to kill the mood, being threatened with death and all.

Geoff seemed to notice this and sent him a wolfish smile before leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts.

**-+-**

Jack stopped by a little later to bring him some medicine for his head and to tell him that there was food if he wanted it. He followed Jack out of the room and was led to what he figured was the living room area.

It was huge, no doubt bigger than his own apartment alone. There was a flat screen adorned on the wall, underneath it were a couple of gaming consoles, some old, some new and a bunch of controllers strong out all over the place.

"I keep telling them to clean up their mess, but they never listen. I swear I feel more like their mom than a boss some days." Jack sighs, but it's obvious shes very fond of the people she's holed up with here. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"There's four other crew members right? The Vagabond, Mogar, The Golden Boy, and Brownman right?" Jeremy jumps right into it, ready to confirm all of his research. "Yes and no. Brownman left to do freelance work, that's why Geoff was willing to give you a chance sniper wise. We are in dire need of a consistently good one. "

"Well, I hope I can be of some assistance, I have a lot of pride in my work." Jeremy nods, feeling a bit smug about it. "For your sake, I hope so too. Anymore questions?" Jack laughs and Jeremy feels some of the dread start to fill him again.

"When are the rest of the crew getting back? I'm excited to meet them, especially The Golden Boy, want to talk to him about his setup." Jeremy has thought about this more than once, he has always wanted to know what programs and servers he was using. Jack shrugs, which fair enough, just because she says she feels like their mother doesn't mean she knows where they are at every breathing moment.

"Touché." Jeremy says and that's the end of all the questioning. An awkward silence falls over the both of them as they eat their dinner. Jeremy manages to wait until Jack is done with her food before grabbing both of their plates and scrubbing them clean.

"You know, I'm not gonna apologize for hitting you upside the head. I would do anything to protect the crew." Jack informs him, a certain fire blazing behind her eyes.

Before Jeremy could respond the door swung open and his ears were greeted with a symphony of cheers and yells. The rest of the crew piles in and two of them head into the kitchen while one of the heads down the hall.

"Oi, who is this?" And that gathers the attention of the dude next to him.

"I'm Jeremy." he says at the same time as Jack says "The new recruit." The two look at each other and the British one shrugs his shoulders and sticks a hand out.

"I'm Gavin! This is my boi, Michael. The quiet one that went down the hall was Ryan." Jeremy shakes it and introduces himself to both of them.

"Gavin, how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving out my name to everyone." And a dude with a skull mask is suddenly there, making Jeremy almost shit himself. Gavin lets out a squawk that's a bit comical, but Jeremy can't find it in him to laugh.

"Dude you are absolutely terrifying." Jeremy blurts out against his own will and everybody in the kitchen freezes. A look of surprise crosses everyone's face, he can even see some surprise in Ryan's eyes behind the mask. Then Michael busts out in laughter, followed by Gavin. He can even hear a chuckle coming from Ryan.

He feels pride at making them laugh, but he also feels a bit of embarrassment for making an ass out of himself like that. Eh, what can you do, you win some you lose some.

"Do you play video games?" Michael asks, eyeing him skeptically. "Hell yeah!" Jeremy says, enthusiastically. "Good, because I've been playing with this schmuck, and he's terrible for multiplayer achievements." He points to Gavin who scoffs.

"I'm hurt, Michael! Hurt!"

Jeremy smiles, following Michael to the living room and getting comfortable on the couch. He could get along with the crew and he could impress Geoff Ramsey. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time in awhile posting something and i dont proofread anything that i write cause im garbage, so if you find any mistakes or anything like that so please let me know!  
> Also can I say, I really do love the idea of Ryan being soft while simultaneously being creepy as hell and thats almost the whole basis of this fic.  
> This is also an ongoing fic, so i hope i have the motivation to finish this and i hope you enjoy it!  
> I will fix any errors when archive stops being so wonky.  
> Anyways!  
> Thank you for reading it! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *it's always sunny theme plays* The Gang Gets a New Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been proof read, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](https://jeremycooley.tumblr.com/) if you want to come scream with me!

Jeremy sighed happily, he always found some sort of peace when he was behind the scope of a gun. He closed his eyes and lets his feet dangle off the side of the building, making sure his com was on so he could hear what Geoff and Jack wanted him to do and when. He began humming the song he heard Gavin belting yesterday around the apartment, content with letting the wind blow through his hair. It was a nice day out, something that was rare for Los Santos.

"Alright kid, get into position." Geoff's voice suddenly came over the com and Jeremy scrambled for his vantage point. Jeremy knew who he was looking for, Geoff had a whole file on this guy. He was the kind of guy Jeremy would have no remorse for killing. 

Geoff gives him the all clear, Jeremy takes a deep breath and steady's his hands, taking the shot. He watches as his target falls to the ground dead, that being all the confirmation he needs before packing up his rifle. Exhilaration courses through Jeremy  as he makes his way down the building, he almost wants to laugh but doesn't in favor of running to his car to make his get away. 

"Alright Jeremy, one more stop." Jack says into his ear and he nods as he shifts his car into gear. He heads in the opposite direction of the sirens, just be safe and drives like a law biding citizen, because he is not going to be getting the attention of the cops just for driving like an asshole. 

He follows the directions that were given to him and arrived at a nondescript building. He wonders if it's supposed to be another hit, but Jack comes out of the building and gives him a sly smile. 

"You want to bring your sniper in?" Jack asks. Jeremy shifts around looking to see if anybody may have been watching them.  "It's fine, no one really lives in the buildings out here anymore. We've pretty much own the whole block." Jack informs him, putting Jeremy more at ease. 

He grabs his sniper rifle and jogs back to Jack, letting her lead the way into the building. 

"Where are we?" Jeremy asks, his curiosity eating at him. He didn't want to ask too many questions and annoy Jack, but at this point he was more comfortable around her than he was before so he didn't have an issue with it. 

"We're at one of our safe houses close to the edge of Los Santos. It also serves as a indoor shooting range, which is why we brought you here." Jack stops once they make it to the range and begins to feel giddy at the sight of it. 

"Before you go in, I want to talk to you." Geoff points a finger at him and Jack takes that as her leave, grabbing some earmuffs, and heading into the soundproof room. Jeremy stays behind, shifting under Geoff's scrutinizing gaze. 

"At this point, we're just testing your skills with another gun. You seem to know you're way around a sniper."

And then Geoff smiles. 

"That was a hell of a shot kid, I popped a half chub just watching it. Welcome to the crew." Geoff slaps him on the back and Jeremy is frozen solid.  Then Jeremy is hugging him, Geoff not knowing what to do pats his back.

"C'mon, let's go shoot some shit." Geoff mumbles and Jeremy beams.

They shoot at the targets for a few hours, Jeremy even manages to pick up a few tricks from Jack, who is scarily great with a gun. Not that Jeremy would fuck with her, but he still makes the mental note not to fuck with Jack. He rides back with Jack, letting her have control over the radio while he drives and finds himself being pleasantly surprised when she picked a song he actually liked. 

They chatter aimlessly over the music, talking about anything and everything. Jeremy even letting his excitement of joining the crew show. Jack smiles, as if she knows what he's feeling and let's him ramble about it for a bit before they arrive at the apartment. 

Or home. Jeremy would have to get used to calling the apartment home. He also needed to move all his shit in, but that's for another time.  Now, it wasn't Jeremy against the world. Now, it was about the crew and Jeremy, well, Jeremy could live with that. 

He wasn't really expecting the rest of the crew to ambush him once he made it inside, but he should know by now not to expect the crew to follow his expectations. 

"Jeremy! You were on the news!" Gavin informs him happily, as soon as he steps into the living room. Jeremy flops down onto the couch next to Gavin and let's him show him the news footage from his shot earlier today. 

"We should do some bevs, to celebrate." Michael speaks and most of the room seems to be in agreement. 

**-+-**

Jeremy was buzzed, but if he was being honest he was edging near tipsy but wasn't exactly there yet. He slowed down after taking a few shots, opting for beer instead knowing the shots would hit him when he least expected it.

They were all gathered around the tv in the living room watching Michael, Gavin, Jack, and Ryan play Mario Party. Ryan, only having the one beer he's been sipping from all night had the obvious advantage and every time he laughed, Jeremy found himself staring at him. 

Jeremy was't a sappy person, but holy shit, Ryan's laugh was like music to his ears. It was the perfect combination of soft and wonderful and goofy and Jeremy definitely wanted to hear that more. 

Okay maybe Jeremy was a little drunk. 

"I'm gonna head to bed." He informs them, and Jack boos him. He grabs his beer bottle and throws it in the garbage bin, before making his way to his room. 

He was going to be mad at himself in the morning for not getting a shower, but he was too full of alcohol and too tired to actually care. He kicks off his jeans and climbs into bed, snuggling deep into his sheets to get comfortable and let's the exhaustion and excitement of the day lull him to sleep. 

He wakes up at six in the morning, surprisingly well rested and no hangover from the night before. He lays in bed for a couple of minutes, contemplating whether or not he should really get up and go for a run today when his bed seemed way too inviting. 

He forced himself up and got dressed in his running clothes. He had to get more in shape if he was going to even try and keep up with the rest of the crew. He grabbed his phone and keys, only stopping to say a quick good morning to Ryan who was in the kitchen before leaving the apartment. 

He took his usual route, which was really just a jog to the supermarket so he could get a water bottle halfway through his jog because hydration was important. It was collectively a three and a half mile run and his end goal was to one day double the length of it.  He made the mental note to invest in some sort of music player, running alone made him super jumpy when he was supposed to be finding some sort of relaxation during it.

Suddenly, Jeremy felt eyes on him causing his jog to slow before he picked up the pace again. He glanced behind him only seeing one other man who was pointedly not looking at him and Jeremy shook his head. If someone was going to try and follow him, they should've dressed a little less conspicuously. He takes a detour down a side street, knowing it will take him to the same spot. 

He picks up his pace a little more, not exactly running but it was close. All he had to do was make it to the super market, whoever was following him probably wouldn't approach him while he was in public and could easily call the attention of other people. 

Jeremy glanced back to see if the guy was still following him and he feels the breath get knocked out of him and he's stumbling to the ground. Jeremy swears, in the time he was looking for the other guy, another one appeared. He must have had backup and Jeremy was stupid enough to believe he was going to be alone. 

"Well, if it isn't Ramsey's newest crew member." The one who hits him stands over him, baseball bat resting on his shoulder.  Jeremy could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer to their location and begins to panic. 

He could hold his own in a fight, but those were usually against one person who wasn't armed. 

"What do you want from me?" He spits at the man, fuck he was just trying to have a peaceful morning. 

"Maybe we just wanted to fuck with the new guy." The guy shrugs his shoulders, striking a chord in Jeremy. He tries to get up, but a kick to his side causes him to curl in on himself. The guy who kicked him goes in for a second one and Jeremy grabs his leg and yanks, causing the man to lose his balance and fall. Jeremy took it as a tiny victory, standing and facing the man with the bat. 

He tries to swing the bat and Jeremy is able to dodge it, aiming a fist to the mans gut.  He got a few more hits in before the forgotten man on the ground pulls out a knife and stabs Jeremy in the leg. Jeremy stumbles and slumps against the wall, trying not to focus on the pain radiating from his leg. The guy with the bat hits him one more time and Jeremy collapses, his leg not being able to hold the weight. 

"Tell Ramsey to stop fucking killing our associates or we'll kill you next time." Jeremy glares at them and watches as they get into the car parked at the end of the street. 

"Fuck." Jeremy moans as he looks at his leg. He needed to apply pressure to stop the bleeding, but he also needed to call someone to pick him up. He checked the time, it was only seven he knew nobody was up especially after last night and he could only hope Ryan was still at the apartment. 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." He mumbled to himself, switching to speakerphone so he could keep both hands on his wound. 

"Hello?" Ryan answered and Jeremy mentally fist pumped. 

"Ryan, hey buddy..." Jeremy trailed off and he heard Ryan sigh. "What do you need?"

"So like, hypothetically speaking if I got stabbed-" 

"Jeremy, what the fuck you got stabbed?" Ryan's voice raises a couple of pitches and Jeremy would laugh if he wasn't currently trying to nurse a stab wound. 

"Would you be able to pick me up?" Jeremy asks and he can hear Ryan rushing around on the other end. "What's your location?" Jeremy recites the street address to him and hangs up. 

That was probably the best way that conversation could've gone, Jeremy thinks, so at least there's that. Ten minutes pass before he sees another car pull to the stop at the end of the street and by then Jeremy has fashioned a makeshift tourniquet from a piece of his shirt for the bleeding. Ryan rushes from the car and helps him stand, letting Jeremy put some of his weight onto him. 

"Thanks for the pick up, Rye-bread. Things were looking a bit sketchy there for a second." Jeremy laughs weakly. Ryan glances at him and Jeremy can't really tell what he's feeling due to the mask. He wondered why Ryan still wore the mask, when everyone around the apartment had already seen his face except for Jeremy. It was probably a trust thing, he could respect that. 

Once Ryan got driving again he began asking Jeremy questions. Jeremy tried to answer him the best that he could, but if he was being honest he didn't really know who did this to him. He just knew it had something to do with the guy he shot yesterday it seems. 

"They told me to pass along a message to Geoff. Something about not killing their associates?" Jeremy tells him and Ryan grip tightens a bit on the steering wheel. 

"Are you okay?" Ryan asks after a long stretch of silence. "Could be worse, you know? I've had worse." Jeremy shrugs his shoulders. 

Ryan nods like it was the only answer Jeremy could give and focuses on the road. And for a second Jeremy wonders what Ryan has been through. He wonders who Ryan is behind the mask. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me waking up this morning: u know what would be a good idea? Jeremy getting stabbed.
> 
> okay all i have to say is holy shit! this story got a lot more kudos than I thought it ever would and I really appreciate it like an ass ton <3  
> I had to end this super cheesy bc i for my life cannot write endings and am the physical embodiment of that bitch who loves cheesy shit in my fics.  
> in other news! I got tickets to let's play live so I get to see these guys next month and I'm really hype for it!  
> I will hopefully stick to my schedule of updating once every week or two weeks so I can get chapters out for you guys again thank you so much for everything and I hope you enjoy! <33
> 
> also has anyone seen the tattooist documentary that they've put out? it really made me tear up and I love Geoff so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly a filler chapter for the next one but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Jeremy could hear Ryan and Geoff talking in the other room. They weren't exactly being quiet, but they also weren't chewing each other's heads off. Jack had made sure his leg was fine when they got home, even stitched it up for him before she headed to the kitchen to carry about her business.

"Thank you." Jeremy called out, belatedly. He wanted to test the waters with his leg, see if he could stand up or walk on it, but he figured that would be pushing it right now.

"Shit, Lil J look at you! You already got fucking injured and we weren't even on a job that has to be some kind of record, right?" Michael asks, looking at his patched up leg and laughing.

"Dude, do you think there is? I'll fucking take it if so." Jeremy tells him and laughs when Michael just rolls his eyes at him. Michael plops down next to him on the couch and starts scrolling through his phone.

Jeremy was beginning to grow antsy, not only could he not move, but Ryan and Geoff had finally stopped speaking and he wanted to know what they were talking about. It was painfully obvious that it was about him and he wondered if they were actually going to tell him or if Jeremy was going to have to force it out of one of them. He could be annoying if he had too.

Jeremy took his leg off the pillow he was resting it on and made the move to get up. He grits his teeth as he tries to put pressure on it to stand and somehow manages to stand. Michael's eyebrows shoot up and he stands to guide Jeremy back to the couch.

"I don't think you should be walking around, Jeremy." Michael moves his leg, so it's resting in a comfortable position before standing. "I'm gonna go ask Jack if we have crutches lying around somewhere, because you are not walking around on that and hurting yourself further okay?"

Jeremy sighed, Michael had a point but he wanted to prove himself to the crew and he couldn't do that with a janky leg. A hand came down and clamped onto Jeremy's shoulder and he let out a scream.

"Um." He heard Ryan giggle. He actually heard Ryan fucking giggle. "Me and Geoff need to talk to you, bud." Ryan eyes were bright behind the mask, delighted by Jeremy's scream and Jeremy could feel the embarrassment creep through him.

"I, uh, I can't exactly walk on my leg? Michael went to go find me crutches so I can get around." Ryan frowns as he glances down at Jeremy's leg. Then he looks back up at Jeremy, a certain glint in his eye.

"Can you sit up for me?" Jeremy moves to an upright position and gently puts his leg on the floor. Jeremy glances at Ryan wearily and is stunned into silence when Ryan scoops him into his arms. He can feel his heartbeat start to pick up as he was carried into the room, where Geoff sat head in hands.

Geoff looks up at the noise and scoffs as Ryan sets him down in one of the seats. "You gave us quite the scare this morning Jeremy." Geoff rubs his eyes and sighs.

Jeremy nods and opens his mouth to try and explain but Geoff cuts him off.

"Ryan and I think it would be best, if you had somebody with you at all times just until we find the prick who got you fucking cornered in an alley." Jeremy grimaces, he understood why he might need someone with him, but it doesn't mean he wanted to be happy about it.

Geoff explained a little more of the logistics to Jeremy, but he had zoned out more focused on the soreness that was his body. His stomach felt like it was cramping due to the baseball bat and he could feel his leg throbbing again which means the painkillers that Jack had given him were wearing off.

Somewhere between Geoff explaining and Jeremy zoning out, Ryan had acquired a pair of crutches and was thrusting them into Jeremy's lap, knocking him out of his daydream. He gives Ryan a tight-lipped smile as he uses the crutches to stand.

"You okay?" Ryan asks, stretching out his arms as if to catch Jeremy if he were to fall. Jeremy shakes his head. "The painkillers Jack gave me wore off, I think I'm just gonna take a nap or something for a little while."

Ryan steps out of the way and Jeremy hobbles down the hall to his room. He would have to figure out how to adjust the height on the crutches later because it was obvious the person who used them before him was taller than him. He stretches a bit, bones popping and making his sore body feel a bit looser, before he climbs into bed and passes out.

When he wakes again, there's two more pills on his nightstand and a glass of water. He pops both of them into his mouth and chugs half the glass of water, grimacing when the pills leave an aftertaste in his mouth. He grabs his crutches, making sure to adjust the height on them. and then heads into the living room where the rest of the crew is.

He nudges Gavin with his crutch until he grumbles and moves over. He sits and swings his legs over so they're resting on Gavin's lap. He let's out some sort of noise, but moves Jeremy's legs so they're more secure on his lap and lets his arms rest gently on them.

Jeremy eyes him, used to Gavin fucking with him. As if Gavin can tell what he's thinking he shoots Jeremy a small, genuine smile before turning his attention back to the movie. Jeremy makes himself a little bit more comfortable and tries to follow along with the movie.

**-+-**

The next couple of weeks seem to drag on painstakingly slow. Jeremy was healing slower than he wanted too, but on the brighter side of things he didn't need the crutches anymore. He was taking the little victories where he could get them. 

He was out with Ryan right now, trying to do some pt to get his leg back up to the shape it was before. Jeremy wasn't even sure he needed it at this point, but it was something nice to do and it got him out of the apartment. 

And Ryan was a surprisingly good coach. He tried to act all stern, but Jeremy was always able to sweet talk him into taking a break when he needed too. 

"Stop pouting at me, you're making me uncomfortable." Ryan gives him a pointed look before going back to stretching. If anything, Jeremy pouts more. 

"Ryan." He whines, dragging out the last letter. He doesn't care if he sounds like a baby, he wants to go home and lay down in his bed forever and then maybe drown himself in the shower. 

"I'll compromise with you, we do two more circuits, to completion and then we can go home." Ryan tries and Jeremy shakes his head. 

"That doesn't sound like compromise! There's nothing in it for me." Jeremy points out and Ryan laughs. 

"I'll take you out to lunch or dinner or something my treat, that sound fair?" Jeremy freezes for a second. "Play it cool, Dooley."  he whispers to himself. 

"Now you're speaking my language." He tells him and Ryan just rolls his eyes. 

They manage to complete one and a half more circuits before they're interrupted again, this time in the form of a phone call from Geoff. While Ryan was focusing on the call Jeremy took the chance to grab some water and prod at his leg. 

The stitches has dissolved some time last week and all that was left was a vibrant pink scar that still kind of hurt if Jeremy poked it too hard. It was still a little sore when he was lying around too long, but once he actually started walking around on it for a bit it didn't hurt. He runs his fingers over the scar, trying not to eavesdrop on Ryan's conversation with Geoff. 

"Lucky for you, Geoff wants us back at home base for some planning, so let's go." Jeremy nods, making a mental note to thank Geoff when he gets back to the apartment. They packed up their stuff efficiently, not wanting to keep Geoff waiting, and from the way Ryan was acting it must have been an important conversation. 

Jeremy tried to ask questions in the car, but Ryan is good at dodging them and changing the topic when Jeremy least expects it. Which, is kind of irritating. 

"It's a surprise, Jeremy! You can't keep asking, or I'm going to make you walk home." Ryan scolds him and Jeremy groans. Ryan just chuckles and Jeremy squints at him. 

Ryan manages to distract him again, going into stories from some of his past jobs and explaining them in vivid detail. Jeremy adds some things here and there, but is content in letting Ryan talk. 

"So uh, how exactly did you start doing this line of work?" Jeremy asks, a bit hesitant, but still curious. 

"You know, it's not actually as badass as I would like it to be. I actually ran into Geoff one day in downtown Los Santos getting his shit pushed in so I stepped in and helped him. After that we kind of just stuck to each other and he introduced me to Jack and we went from there. We weren't even a crew back then." Ryan chuckles. Jeremy smiles at him, pleased with the story. 

"You're right, that's definitely not badass. But it is very nice to see, you know? Shows that you three have a soft side and aren't always assholes." Ryan punches his arm without even taking his eyes off the road and Jeremy can't help but laugh. 

They sit in a companionable silence for the rest of the trip. He was pleasantly surprised at the turn of events in the conversation and was grateful that Ryan didn't question him about his personal life in return. It was nice to learn a little bit about Ryan. 

By the time they got back to the apartment again, Jeremy was already impatient and wanted to know what Geoff had to tell them. Before he has a chance to go off and find anybody else in the crew, Ryan's hands come down on his shoulder and steer him to the kitchen. 

"Grab some food before we go into the conference room, we might be in there for awhile and I know you haven't eaten since earlier this morning. You can bring it with you, since I know you're dying to know what's happening." Ryan teases. 

Jeremy huffs, but he knows Ryan is right. He shuffles through the cabinet, finding all of the ingredients he needs for a sandwich and grabs the unopened bag of doritos before heading into the conference room. Everybody except Geoff was in the conference room, so Jeremy didn't feel too badly about bringing his lunch in with him. 

"Pass me some of those chips, will you Lil J?" Gavin asks and Jeremy slides the doritos towards him. By the time Gavin is done with them and the bag has made its rounds around the table Geoff walks in and immediately glares at Jeremy. 

"Why are you eating in my conference room?" He asks sharply, Jeremy just puts his hands up in air. He found over the weeks that Geoff really wasn't scary, he just liked to act like he was around the crew and Jeremy, know that he knew, liked to use it to his advantage and be a little shit about almost everything. 

Jeremy just shrugs his shoulders instead or responding and extends the bag of doritos out to Geoff, shaking them at him. Geoff just grumbles and takes the bag of chips from him, heading to his spot at the front of the table ready to start the meeting. 

"Alright crew," he starts, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "Lets talk heists." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaand they're heisting! 
> 
> I had a research paper due recently so that took priority over this fic, but hopefully now that it's out of the way I'll have an update sooner for you next week! 
> 
> every time i get a kudos or a comment on this fic i get really excited, so thank you to all of the lovely people who do that 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been proof read, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

The room was quiet for a total of five seconds before everyone started shouting ideas at Geoff. This was apparently a _thing_ and Jeremy couldn't follow any of the chaos that came with it, as much as he wanted too. Everybody was shouting out their ideas, trying to make their opinions heard, but Geoff had already turned to the whiteboard and started writing his own ideas down. He unfolds a map and tapes it to the part of the whiteboard he's not using.

"Alright, assholes." Geoff says loud enough for everyone to quiet down. "As we all know, it's my turn to plan a heist-"

"Geoffrey, that's not true! You completely skipped over my turn . I had something cool planned." Gavin pouts, waving his arms around wildly. Michael grabs his arm, clasping Gavin's hand in his, and pulling it down to rest on the table. Jeremy notices how Gavin turns red and makes a mental note to give him shit about it later.

"Next time Gavvers, I got some time sensitive information that could be huge for us."

Everyone seems to pay more attention after that.

"Okay so, B team got back to me just a couple of hours ago. Turns out some crazy wealthy British family decided to temporarily lend some of their family jewels to a museum downtown for like some, stupid pompous bullshit tour. We're gonna steal them while they're in town."

As he begins to go into further detail, he starts circling some things on the map, making sure to color-code the markers to a person on the crew. Jeremy was purple, he was pretty hyped about it.

"Michael, you and Ryan are going to actually go into the museum and scope some things out. Jeremy, I want you to tag along and give them cover just in case. I have a feeling we aren't going to be the only crew looking to steal these jewels." Jeremy nods.

"Jack and I are in charge of getting get away vehicles for all of us. Gavin, I want you to have eyes on the inside and hack into the surveillance cameras for us. That's it for tomorrow okay? Once everyone is done we're gonna regroup and discuss everything else we need to go over. Sorry for such the short notice guys." Geoff apologizes, but nobody seems bothered by it.

"Geoff, we've had to plan a heist in a shorter amount of time than this and still somehow managed to be successful, we got this." Jack's comfort seemed to ease some of the tension that had built up in Geoff's shoulders and he nods.

"Alright scram, I know you guys have other stuff to do, so shoo." Geoff all but chases everyone but Jack out of the room and Jeremy decides to head towards his room, until Gavin comes up beside him and hooks his arm through Jeremy's.

"I want you to come look at something for me, Lil J. I need your eyes specifically, because I need you to confirm it for me." Jeremy lets himself get dragged off towards Gavin's room and sighs, he's almost positive someone else could've done this. He definitely needed to be more assertive around Gavin, but honestly, he didn't know if that would actually help or not.

Even though he's already seen it multiple times, Jeremy was always in awe of Gavin's setup. He had only had his little shitty laptop at one point and then when he got a enough money he had bought a few better computers, but never anything like this. Gavin's room was super clean, almost to the point where Jeremy felt guilty even touching anything.

"Sit down you, Mong." Jeremy makes a noise to sound like he's offended and plops down on Gavin's bed, stretching out. Jeremy watches as Gavin starts pulling up a million pages and Jeremy knew he was going to be in for some shit.

"So, you and Michael, when did that start happening?" Jeremy asks. Gavin shrugs, "We've been dancing around it for awhile and then finally we just talked about it to make sure we were on the same page and here we are."

"Aww, Gavy and Michael sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" Jeremy can't finish because next thing he knows, Gavin has a nerf gun out and is shooting him. Jeremy laughs when he feels the first one hit him and tries his best to fend off the foam bullets hurling at him.

"You can't say anything you dolt! Don't think I haven't seen you and Ryan." Gavin accuses and Jeremy stops laughing. "What do you mean?" Jeremy asks, freezing.

"I'm just saying you two are getting awfully close." Jeremy feels his cheeks start to get warm, but before he can answer Gavin is already moving along.

"So, I think I found the two guys who attacked you." Gavin has two files pulled up and Jeremy stands to get a better look at the files he had up. He was able to recognize one of the guys, the one with the bat was the first file. The dude who had stabbed him had dyed hair in that picture, but it was definitely him.

"Yeah, that's both of them. Except the dude who stabbed me had blonde hair instead of black, but yeah that's them. You figured that out just by the description I gave you?" Jeremy asks in awe.

"I mean the description helped, but they weren't that great in covering their tracks. They had their stupid mugs on display, I was able to pick them up from a camera downtown. Now we can plot our revenge!" Jeremy shakes his head and smiles.

"Maybe after the heist? Focus on that first and then we can worry about getting revenge on them." Gavin just waves a hand at him.

"Jeremy, I've already hacked into the surveillance cameras! The museums not exactly the Pentagon, is it? I already started tracking the security guards patte-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it you're good at your job you nob." Gavin laughs and claps his hands together like a child. "You're picking up on my words!"

"Sure am Bud, remind me to shoot myself the next time I do that."

Gavin gasps, " _Jeremy._ "

**-+-**

Jeremy thought he might have been bored, since he was alone and on a building separated from the others, but it turns out nobody really planned on being quiet. They all were chattering away over the comms and Jeremy found it comforting, giving his opinion whenever he had one. It was really nice background noise.

He was lazily putting his sniper together, he wasn't exactly sure if he was going to need it but he didn't want to be caught with his dick out. He made sure every little bit of the gun was too his liking before he tuned back into the conversation the others were having.

"Okay guys, a million dollars but every time you fart, you teleport somewhere." Jeremy let out a surprised laugh while the rest of them groaned.

"Do you get to pick where you teleport to, or is completely random?" Ryan asks.

"Stop encouraging him, asshole!" Geoff shouts down the line and Jeremy flinches at the volume.

"Completely random."

They continue on like that until Ryan decides that, no a million dollars is not worth it to "telefart" everywhere. As soon as Michael and Ryan enter the museum he feels the demeanor shift and suddenly everyone is in heist mode, even though they aren't even pulling off the heist yet.

And then Jeremy is left to his own devices. He takes a deep breath and listens as Gavin guides the others through the buildings layout. He watches the front of it carefully, taking extra caution when eyeing anybody he thought was going into the museum.

The whole ordeal probably took around thirty minutes, but it felt like the longest thirty minutes of Jeremy's life. Once Jeremy is given the all clear to leave, he packs his rifle up and heads for the sidewalk. He meets up with Ryan and Michael three blocks away from the museum and begins pestering them for details on the car ride home.

Michael indulges him and Jeremy is happy to listen all the details of what the jewels looked like. When they get back to the penthouse, the three of them head to the living room, discussing what they thought the next part of the heist would be. Gavin joins them a little while later and now it's just a wait until Jack and Geoff get home to move into the next part of the heist. 

They decide on dicking around in Ghost Recon Wildlands for a little bit until eventually they get bored. Then they switch over to Minecraft and Jeremy finds out Ryan is evil. Ryan had managed to find and kill all three of them in record time, all while giggling like a maniac about it. 

Jeremy thinks he might have a crush on Ryan. 

By the time Geoff and Jack get back they already have a nice home set up and were working on getting all the ender eyes to kill the dragon. 

"Oi dickheads, conference room." Geoff announces and Jack rolls her eyes at him. Everyone follows Geoff into the room and waits patiently for the next set of instructions. 

"Okay guys, me and Jack talked it over. We decided that this is going to be quiet. We're sneaking in after hours and getting that jewelry and getting out as silently as possible. Jeremy you're the quietest out of all of us, so you'll be the one extracting the jewels." Geoff nods towards him.

"What about sniping?" Jeremy asks. "We're bringing in Matt, Trevor, and Lindsay, so don't you worry your colorful little head." Jeremy nods, even though he has no idea who those people are. He glances over at Ryan who looks like he wants to protest, but lets it slide. 

They go over the rest of the heist, Michael is providing ground support with Geoff, Jack is in charge of one half of the get away cars and Gavin is in charge of the others, and Ryan is going in with Jeremy as his backup. Matt and Trevor were going to be stationed on two buildings next to the museum to try and take out any threats that show up and Lindsay would be with Jack, providing cover for her. 

Jeremy was excited, he didn't want to say he was bored with sniping, but it seemed more exciting to actually go in and do the heist. 

"You okay, Rye-bread?" Jeremy asks after the meeting and he smiles at him. "Just a little worried about some stuff is all." He responds, voice tight. "I believe in you pal, you got this." Jeremy punches his shoulder. Ryan smiles, like all he needed was Jeremy's support. 

"So, how about I take you to that lunch I owe you after this heist?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying its a Date but it might be a Date™. Next chapter is a continuation of the heist!  
> Also, I feel like I should add just in case, Gavin nd Jeremy are just Bros and they're relationship is strictly platonic. Thank you <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been proof read, so if you find any mistakes please let me know!

"So you guys are a part of the B Team?" Jeremy asks, Trevor had been really kind and had been answering all of his questions for about an hour now. "No, not really? Lindsay was at one point but she's not anymore, she's technically Geoff's boss. We're more specifically a production crew, we kinda get stuff done when you guys can't." Jeremy laughs at that.

"But you guys are their bosses?" Trevor smiles and nods. "Lindsay is technically the boss, but I take over when she can't be there." Jeremy decides after that to leave him alone for a bit and Trevor wanders off to wherever, Jeremy assumes its to go find Lindsay or Matt.

"Jeremy do you have an outfit for the heist?" Michael asks and Jeremy smiles. "You betcha'!" Ryan had told him that it might be a good idea to pick up a disguise for the heist and Jeremy had picked out the worst outfit imaginable. Nobody has seen it yet and he was pretty excited to reveal it and all it's glory later on.

"I'm assuming by the look on your face it's going to be ... interesting." Michael suggests, a smile already breaking out on his face. "A good man never reveals his secrets until the time is right." Jeremy states, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

They still had a couple of hours to kill before the heist was set to start, so they all migrated to the couches in the living room and did their pre-heist routines while exchanging stories with each other. Jeremy decided very quickly that he liked the Production crew a lot. They were fucking hilarious and he felt at ease knowing that he could trust these people to be watching his back.

A knee pressed against his own and managed to knock Jeremy out of his own mind, glancing over he saw Ryan was in a discussion on proper knife technique with Lindsay. Ryan knocks his knee against his own and Jeremy smiles at him. Before he can join in on their conversation, Matt distracts him.

"So Jerem, is this your first heist?" He asks and Jeremy nearly chokes on his own spit at the nickname.

"God, it's been awhile since I've heard that nickname." Jeremy said in lieu of an answer, when Matt raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's my first time with the crew yes, but not my first heist overall. There was a smaller group I used to run with." Jeremy adds vaguely before Matt has the chance to question him. Matt squinted at him and something just clicks in Jeremy's mind.

"Holy shit, it's you." he whispers, eyes growing wide. Matt smiles and nods his head, "I didn't think you would ever figure it out. Figured the nickname might be a dead giveaway but it almost killed you."

Jeremy was pleasantly surprised. On the list of people he never wanted to see from Boston ever again, Matt wasn't one of them. Matt was like a brother to him, both joining their old crew at the same time and being so close in age caused them to trust and rely on each other very quickly.

"You two know each other?" Lindsay asks and Jeremy is aware that everyone is now looking at the two of them. Jeremy knew he could trust these people, but telling them the truth still didn't come easily, so used to lying almost every day of his life.

"Yup! Used to run in the same crew back home. We watched each others back." Jeremy says and Matt nudges his side. Jeremy looks at him and shoot him a grateful smile before the sound of someone clearing their throat brings his attention elsewhere. 

After a few more questions are thrown around that Jeremy is somehow able to dodge answering truthfully everybody heads off to start on the last minute things for the heist. Jeremy makes his way towards his room, well aware of Ryan's presence behind him, following him. Once they make it in, Ryan heads straight for his bed and makes himself comfortable. 

"What's up?" Jeremy murmurs as he gathers the pieces of his outfit together. 

"Just wanted to see if you were alright. You seemed a bit spooked by Matt there for a second." Ryan gives Jeremy this look that's mixed with concern and curiosity and Jeremy blushes. Jeremy isn't too sure he wants to inspect the reason why he's getting so flustered over that question that easily, not knowing if it was the question itself or the person asking it. 

"Uh, I kind of was there for a second. Someone who seems unfamiliar to me starts calling me a nickname I haven't heard in years, that only a select few people called me, yeah I was kinda spooked." Jeremy grabs the cowboy hat off of his dresser and heads to the bathroom to change quickly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ryan asks through the door and Jeremy shakes his head. 

"Not right now, no." And that was the end of it. Jeremy appreciated Ryan's ability to know when Jeremy should be pushed and when he shouldn't. Jeremy got dressed in silence, a smile making its way back onto his face once he realized how truly ridiculous he looked. 

Jeremy poked his head out to see that Ryan had left and he stepped out of the bathroom while smoothing down the purple suit jacket. He put the cowboy hat on and grabbed the sunglasses  from his dresser and tucking them into the collar of his shirt. He made sure to turn off the lamp that was illuminating the nice warm colors in his room before heading back to the living room to meet up with everyone else. 

Geoff howls with laughter as soon as he catches sight of what Jeremy is wearing and Jeremy smiles proudly. 

"What is  _that_?" Geoff points an accusing finger at his horrid outfit in between laughs and Jeremy has the decency to look offended. 

"It's my outfit! Rimmy Tim is at your service." Jeremy says, bowing at the end. The whole room just breaks into a fit of laughter and Jeremy can see Jack shaking her head at him from beside Geoff. 

They pack up and head down to where the vehicles are parked and while they're loading up Jeremy slips the sunglasses on his face. Ryan glances at him and smirks. 

"So uh, I have a question for you." 

Jeremy groans, "If it's about how I found yellow dress pants even I can't answer that. It's as if God himself hand delivered them to me. "

Ryan laughs and shakes his head. "Not what I was going to ask, but next time I need yellow dress pants I'll be sure to ask God. " Jeremy rolls his eyes at him and smiles. 

"Anyways-" Ryan says pointedly, "what I was trying to ask was, can you fight in that? It is a suit and all. A very well fitting one at that." 

Jeremy's eyes widen. Shit. 

"Shit."

**-+-**

With some help from Ryan he found out that  _yes_ , he could fight in a suit and  _no_ , he would never be able to live this down because Ryan was going to tease him forever about it. Despite already knowing that he could fight in it, Jeremy couldn't help but move his body around just to make sure and glaring at Ryan every time he giggled about it. 

They had been in their positions for about ten minutes now, hiding in the back alley that led to the museum waiting for Gavin to give the all clear.  

"Okay-" Gavin starts causing Jeremy to jump at the sudden voice in his ear. Ryan snickers next to him and Jeremy squints at him. 

"Lil J, you should be good to head in right about..." Gavin trails off, giving Jeremy enough time to get situated at the door. "Now." 

Ryan opens the door and Jeremy brings his gun up, making sure that hallway was clear before he took the first step in. 

"What's the deal with killing?" Ryan asks quietly. "Probably a question we should have asked before we entered the building." Jeremy murmurs in response. 

"This is supposed to be quiet, so not until shit inevitably hits the fan. Knock out any guards you see and try not to get shot, assholes. " Geoff responds. 

Jeremy was pressed on the right wall of the hallway, following it until it broke off into two paths, straight and right. Jeremy glances back at Ryan who points to the right and Jeremy nods, following the right path until they come across a guard. Jeremy takes him out silently, taking the butt of his gun and hitting him hard enough that he passes out. 

"Be careful next time, if you hit them too hard you might actually end up killing them." Ryan scolds quietly, taking the lead. Jeremy winces at the blood that's pooling around the mans head before following Ryan. 

Jeremy eyes Ryan carefully as he takes the next guard down and slowly they make their way to the security room undetected. "There are five guards in there right now, be careful." Gavin hums through the comm when they're close enough. 

"We're not going to be able to take out five without causing some sort of ruckus." Jeremy hisses. He glances at Ryan, who wasn't really giving him much to go with considering his mask was covering everything except his eyes. "Jeremy, we have to lure some of them out." 

Jeremy nods, "Any ideas?" Ryan glances behind him, then back at Jeremy. "Go grab a walkie talkie from the guard at the end of the hall." Jeremy shoots him a look, feeling uncomfortable leaving Ryan by himself, but moves quickly and gets the walkie talkie. Ryan takes it from his hand and hits the button on the side. 

"I need someone from the security room." He says plainly and Jeremy's eyes widen. "Anderson, what do you need?" Jeremy can almost hear the man clearly through the door. Ryan shoots Jeremy a look and makes the motion for him to back up. Jeremy catches on and hides in the corner of the hallway, where the light doesn't quite reach. Ryan himself backs up until he's at the opposite end of the hallway before he speaks again. 

"Can you send a couple of guys over to my location? Looks like someone tried to break in." He manages to hear a string of curses from the other end before the security guy gives a confirmation that they're sending someone out there. 

Jeremy glances at the door once it opens, two guards stepping into the hallway. Jeremy sighs, they could take two guards easily, hell they've been doing that practically all night, but this time they had to take them out without alerting the three other fucking guards in the other room. 

"Did you hear that?" The guard closest to the door asks and Jeremy's eyes widen. 

Ah fuck.  

The other guard just shakes his head, " You're just being paranoid again." The sparked a new conversation between the two, effectively making them forget about Jeremy.  They turned their backs on Ryan, who only nodded at Jeremy as he moved forward and once the guards were far enough away from him, he stepped out of the shadows. 

Jeremy knew if they weren't quick enough they would spot the other passed out guards and alert the others, so he moved with urgency, taking out the guy on the left while Ryan kicked the other man to the ground before delivering a punch to the man's head knocking him out cold. 

"We're just gonna have to bum rush the other three. We gotta keep them in the room and make sure they don't contact anybody." Jeremy glanced at the guards on the floor, noticing that along with the pistol they had on their hips they had a stun gun as well. 

"You think we could use these?" Jeremy makes a grab for the stun gun, waving it around in front of Ryan's face. Ryan seems to mull it over for a few seconds before grabbing the other stun gun. "Well, this certainly will make things a bit easier." Ryan murmurs and Jeremy beams at him. 

 "You ready?" Ryan asks as they stand in front of the security door. "Of course." Jeremy scoffs, shooting Ryan another smile. Ryan’s eyes seemed to soften for a second before hardening again. Jeremy felt his cheeks warm and he was not blushing right now he was _not._

The sound of Ryan kicking open the door managed to pull Jeremy out of his thoughts. He aimed the stun gun for the guard closest to him, shooting him in the chest. The guard slumped over falling out of his chair and hitting the ground with a thud. He glanced at Ryan who was still dealing with his first guard, and moved onto the third one that was left alone and was reaching to his holster to pull his gun.

"Oh no buddy, I don’t think so." Jeremy lunged for the man and aimed a kick for the man’s gut. The man let out a grunt and fell against the desk, Jeremy brings his fist down towards the guard and punches him in the jaw. He reels back his fist going in for another hit, when he feels something sharp enter his leg. He lets out a shout of surprise and then he feels the electricity hit his body and crumples to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L A D S. 
> 
> It's been forever since I've updates and I'M SORRY. This chapter took me forever to write out and it was originally going to be longer but I decided there would be a good place to end it! So sorry for the cliffhanger-ish type ending, but I'm already working on the next chapter! Speaking of which, next chapter is a continuation of the heist!  
> Thank you for reading and hope you have a lovely day <3


End file.
